shadows of the fallen
by Fallouts shadow
Summary: shadow is a 16 year old traveler who has found his way in minecraft [mob talker] (warning may contain scenes unsuited for younger viewers)
1. bio

**Bio**

 **name: shadow**

 **real name: ? unknown**

 **sex:male**

 **race: human**

 **hair: going over the left eye besides that longish**

 **hair color: White**

 **eye color: red (right eye) and blue (left eye)**

 **height: 5"8**

 **age: 16**

 **skin: light pale**

 **clothing:black trench coat and a red T-shirt underneath with a black hood and a black mask that only goes over the mouth and a smiling skull design and dark blue jeans and red and black snicker**

 **weapons of choice: two twin scythe called** **Soulbreaker** **and** **Call Of The Queen**

 **soulbreaker: height: 5"10, look: Grip: is gray with red rings around the shaft of the scythe and at the bottom there a red crystal prism. Blade: is black with a white trim at the edges and has strange text on the blade saying "** _ **with light comes darkness"**_ **and the other side of the shaft of the scythe is a small little blade with the same color and trim**

 **Call of the queen: just picture Kafziel scythe from soul calibur 4**


	2. Chapter 1 awaking

chapter one: awaking

(3rd pov)

shadow was walking through a very dark forest he had been walking for days now and he didn't know when it was going to end but he is getting very tired but he kept walking and it wasn't help that he hasn't slept in 2 days. He walk for 45 minutes more when he decided it would a very good idea to sleep so he looked for a good tree to clam. He fouls a large oak tree that would be a good place to sleep he started to get comfy he put Soulbreaker and Call Of The Queen by his sides and rest ed his back on the tree he started to slip into unconsciousness.

(shadow's pov)

i started to wake up then i noted something "WHAT THE FUCK" I said I looked around yep everything's blocks "WAIT" I said out loud I looked down to the left to the right *sigh* "good me or my scythe are not blocks" i said he noticed his mask and hood were down he pulled both back up. "o-k processing this" I said hold my head looked up and the sun was setting why do i have a bad feeling. I quickly grab my scythes and moved out to find the closest shelter which happens to be *sigh* a cave i have a bad feeling about this but the moon is already starting to rise "here goes nothing" i say as i'm entering

the cave.

Ok the cave was not that big it was pretty comfy that is until i heard yelling and running

"GET HER" "DON'T LET HER ESCAPE" then a girl run in the cave failing to noticed that is until she turn around her she looked like she was about to scream but i stop her by saying "you scream are the ones who are chasing will know you're here" I said that stop her from screaming at least but she looked like she seen a ghost."THERE SHE IS"

"here we go" i said

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 2:lets have some fun

chapter 2: Let's have some fun

(shadow's pov)

"here we go." i said I love fighting i raised Call Of The Queen and disappeared. they looked in

shock well one of them the other one was in two laying on the cave floor I looked at the other one he was wearing iron armor same as the other just not well you know in two i planed to fix that. I looked at him and then I laughed he was shaking like mad then he made a stupid decision he ran or at least tried to he was now impaled with the blade of soul breaker he dropped died i looked at him then at the girl she looked in horror "what." i said then she fainted why do people always do that.

(girl's pov)

i was waking up "was it a dream." i said my eyes still were closed "nope." someone said my eyes shot open and i shot a look to my left nothing but a cave wall then to the right there he was i looked in horror i was about to scream but the noticed "please don't scream." i looked shocked is he telling me to shut up. i smelled something burning i looked in the middle of the cave to see two… burning body i looked at him then at the fire are those the humans who were chasing me. then he said "yes?" "Did you-" I was interrupted by him saying "yes" "is this a dream" I said "no" he responded I then noticed I was missing something I looked around frantically then saw it a pearl a dark cyan blue pearl but it was next to him he noticed pick it up and said "you had this on you and yes I pickpocket you" at first I was shocked then pissed "YOU WHAT" I screamed "ow my ears" he said holding one of his ears with his free hand. he then tossed the pearl at me "here if that will stop you from screaming" he said I tried to catch it but I failed "you are terrible at catching" he said I shot him a look. "Why did you help me" I said he looked confused "your human right so why did you help me" I looked down at my black sweater and black skirt (sweater has pockets)

"I don't need a reason just wanted to" he said he said then i really got to look at him black unbuttoned trench coat with a red t-shirt and a black hood with a black mask only covering his mouth and a smiling skull design dark blue jeans red and black sneakers he looked treating

"stop staring it's creepy" he said.

end


	4. Chapter 3: meeting

div class="docs-butterbar-container"div class="docs-butterbar-wrap"div class="jfk-butterBar jfk-butterBar-shown jfk-butterBar-warning"JavaScript isn't enabled in your browser, so this file can't be opened. Enable and reload./div/divbr/div

henryshark999

Change

Henry Purcell

henryshark999

Google+ Profile–Privacy

My Account

Henry Purcell

henryshark999 (default)

All your Google+ pages ›

Add account

Sign out

chapter 3:meetings

No other viewers

Comments

Share

File

Edit

View

Insert

Format

Tools

Table

Add-ons

Help

Accessibility

Debug

Last edit was 4 minutes ago

See new changes

Normal text

Arial

A

Image options...

Replace image...

More

Accessibility

Editing

To enable screen reader support, press shortcut Ctrl+Alt+Z. To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press shortcut Ctrl+slash.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

chapter 3:meetings

 _ **A/N welcome to my first author's note. ok first there will be no lemons or at least in the**_

 _ **first 20 chapters i don't know if you guys want i'll make a non-canon story with that but**_

 _ **don't count on it ok. lastly shadow will be OP for some time to help with fighting against**_

 _ **the mob princess**_

 _ **p.s**_

 _ **sorry for not updating for a bit**_

(shadow's pov)

"stop staring it's creepy" "you're creepy" she said i looked at her she had a black sweater

black skirt and a black beanie with purple eyes on it she had black shoes nothing too fancy

"shadow" she looked confused "call me shadow" i said clarifying "ander my name is ander" she

said "is shadow your real name" she said "no" i stated "can you te-" "no"

"o-k" she said "you said i'm human you said it like you're not?" i said "i'm not human i'm a

enderwoman well the princess of enderman and enderwoman" she stated "wait you're a

princess?" "yes" ander said "and why were running?" i questioned "i stole something stolen from

me." she said "the pearle?" i ask "yes it's called a ender pearl do you live your life under a rock?"

"nope just not a social person" I said i point at the burning body's "what does it do?" i asked

"this" she said as she disappeared leaving behind purple dust. i heard a ' _whorp'_ behind me turn

and grabbed her arm that was close to my hood "that would be a bad choice to make." i said in a

calm manner i let go she then walk over to where she was sitting and sat down "so why do you

wear a hood and mask?" ander asked "because" i said picking up call of the queen and soul

breaker then i went to my bag and picked it up put it over my shoulder "where are you going?"

ander asked "don't know i travel traveling doesn't require a destination" i said looked outside it was

getting to be day "i want to come with you" i just looked at her "you're a princess don't you have a

kingdom or something." i said "well yes" ander said getting disappointed "why do you want come

with me?" i said "because i'm now wanted by humans and you can be my bodyguard to my

kingdom" ander said "and why would i do that?" i said "i'll pay you" ander said "fine" i said.

(TIME SKIP)

(ander's pov)

shadow is creepy and scary mostly do to the two scythes but he is a really good bodyguard

we've ran into humans a couple of times but they all lasted about 2 minutes max. "it's not far 30

more minutes till the kingdom and you will be payed for saving me and being my bodyguard"

i said "how much exactly" shadow said "well for saving me will be 180 gold being my bodyguard

130 gold nuggets" I Said "i'm guessing that's a lot." shadow said "very much in fact" i said said

"i'm sure my parents want to meet you since you did save my life." "i'll keep that in mind" shadow

said the castle tower's could be seen over the tree's "how strong are you?" he asked "the only

reason i couldn't kill those soldiers is they have anti-mob weapons other wise i could kill them

without a second thought." "good to know" suddenly 8 humans came from all sides 6 had anti-mob

weapon

Toggle screen reader support

Afrikaans

Bahasa Indonesia

Bahasa Melayu

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español

Español (Latinoamérica)

Euskara

Filipino

Français

Français (Canada)

Galego

hrvatski

Isizulu

Íslenska

Italiano

Kiswahili

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Malti

Netherlands

Norsk (Nynorsk)

Norsk (Bokmål)

Polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

Română

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

Ελληνικά

Български

Русский

Српски

Українська

עברית

اردو

العربية

فارسی

नेपाली

मराठी

हिन्दी

বাংলা

ગુજરાતી

தமிழ்

తెలుగు

ಕನ್ನಡ

മലയാളം

සිංහල

ไทย

ລາວ

አማርኛ

ខ្មែរ

中文（中国）

中文（台灣）

中文（香港）

日本語

한국어

Azərbaycan

հայերեն

ქართულად

Монгол

Export options disabled...

Share...

New►

Open...Ctrl+O

Rename...

Edit description...(Y)Ctrl+Shift+E

Make a copy...

Move to folder...

Move to trash

See revision historyCtrl+Alt+Shift+G

See new changes(I)

Language►

Download as►

Publish to the web...

Email collaborators...

Email as attachment...

Page setup...

Print preview

PrintCtrl+P

Export options disabled...

UndoCtrl+Z

RedoCtrl+Y

CutCtrl+X

CopyCtrl+C

PasteCtrl+V

Web clipboard►

Select allCtrl+A

Select noneCtrl+Shift+A

Find and replace...Ctrl+H

Print layout

Mode►

Show ruler

Show equation toolbar

Show spelling suggestions

Compact controlsCtrl+Shift+F

Full screen

Image...

Link...Ctrl+K

Equation...

Drawing...

Table►

CommentCtrl+Alt+M

FootnoteCtrl+Alt+F

Special characters...

Horizontal line

Page number►

Page count

Page breakCtrl+Enter

HeaderCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+H

FooterCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+F

Bookmark

Table of contents

Left-to-right text

Right-to-left text

BoldCtrl+B

ItalicCtrl+I

UnderlineCtrl+U

StrikethroughAlt+Shift+5

SuperscriptCtrl+.

SubscriptCtrl+,

Font size►

Paragraph styles►

Align►

Line spacing►

Lists►

Clear formattingCtrl+\

Lines(Q)►

Crop image

Image options...(J)

Replace image...(Z)

Reset image(F)

Alt text...

Spelling...

ResearchCtrl+Alt+Shift+I

DefineCtrl+Shift+Y

Word countCtrl+Shift+C

Voice typing...

Translate document...

Script editor...

Preferences...

Personal dictionary...

Insert table►

Insert row above

Insert row below

Insert column left

Insert column right

Delete row

Delete column

Delete table

Merge cells

Unmerge cells

Table properties...

Do more with Docs

Looking for even more Docs features? Get a few add-ons.

Get add-ons...

Manage add-ons...

Docs Help

Report a problem

Report abuse/copyright

Keyboard shortcutsCtrl+/

Speak►

Edits►

Comments►

Footnote►

Headings►

Graphics►

List►

Link►

Table►

Misspelling►

Formatting►

Settings►

Single

1.15

1.5

Double

Custom

Add space before paragraph

Add space after paragraph

Custom spacing...

1pt

2pt

3pt

4pt

8pt

12pt

16pt

24pt

0pt

0.5pt

0.75pt

1pt

1.5pt

2.25pt

3pt

4.5pt

6pt

Arial

Arial

Calibri

Cambria

Comic Sans MS

Consolas

Corsiva

Courier New

Droid Sans

Droid Serif

Georgia

Impact

Syncopate

Times New Roman

Trebuchet MS

Ubuntu

Verdana

More fonts...

Apply 'Normal text'Ctrl+Alt+0

Update 'Normal text' to match

Apply 'Title'

Update 'Title' to match

Apply 'Subtitle'

Update 'Subtitle' to match

Apply 'Heading 1'Ctrl+Alt+1

Update 'Heading 1' to match

Apply 'Heading 2'Ctrl+Alt+2

Update 'Heading 2' to match

Apply 'Heading 3'Ctrl+Alt+3

Update 'Heading 3' to match

Apply 'Heading 4'Ctrl+Alt+4

Update 'Heading 4' to match

Apply 'Heading 5'Ctrl+Alt+5

Update 'Heading 5' to match

Apply 'Heading 6'Ctrl+Alt+6

Update 'Heading 6' to match

Save as my default styles

Use my default styles

Reset styles

Nothing to copy

Clear all items

Web clipboard help

Private to only me

Image Options

Recolor

No Recolor

Adjustments

Transparency

Brightness

Contrast

Reset adjustments

Editing

Edit document directly

Suggesting

Edits become suggestions

Viewing

Read or print final document

Research

Filter image results by usage rights:

Not filtered by license

Use this language:

Use this citation format:

MLA

New results available

Open a file


End file.
